SHONENFATE!: Mixed Bloods Volume 1
by vampyregirl256
Summary: An ancient demon called Abaddon, has escaped from his prison and is hellbent on starting the apocylipse.  Only Rin, Ichigo, Oga and Rikuo can stop him.  Do they have what it takes to beat Abaddon?  Features Beelzebub and Nurarihyon no mago. Read review :D


"Mayumi, take Akio and Kenta and get out of here now!" ordered Middle First Class Exorcist Yukio Okumura. Mayumi looked at Yukio with sad, frightened, brown eyes. She had scratches all over her face and a large gash that went across her forehead. Her short black hair stuck to her bloodied face.

"But Yukio- Sama!"

"GO NOW!" he yelled.

'ROOOAAAAARRRRR!'

An evil roar pierced the ears of Yukio and Mayumi. Mayumi flinched at the terrifying scream and looked at Yukio who had the brave face that she always admired of him, but could see the fear trembling in his eyes. _Why Yukio…Why must you always be the hero and not me, the damsel in distress? _Mayumi thought about the time that Yukio, Akio and her went to Okayama to investigate a resent spike in decay type demons, spreading a deathly sickness through out a small temple. Of course, Mayumi had caught the sickness and became very ill. Akio was investigating by himself in the temple while Yukio stayed back and cared to her every need.

_"Yukio *cough, cough* you should be with Akio looking for the remaining demons, not looking after me. I'm fi- *COUGH, COUGH*!" _Yukio looked at her with those deep blue eyes full of kindness and caring.

_"Akio's fine by himself. It's you who needs help. Now drink this herbal tea. It'll help the fever die down." _Mayumi drank the herbal tea and calmed down.

_"Yukio- Sa-… Yukio, why are you always my hero and I just the princess crying in the tower?" _Yukio grinned at such a question and answered.

_"Well, a hero can't be a hero with out someone to save, so you, my crying princess, are the half that makes me a hero."_

_ "Yukio/___Yukio…" she sighed then and now. Suddenly, a quick yell from Yukio snapped her back into reality.

"NOW!" Yukio practically screamed as he shot holy water dipped bullets at the raging entity that had knocked out Akio and Kenta. Mayumi looked at her captain Yukio sorrowfully and began to take out a small paper with weird scribbles on it.

"H- Hai." Mayumi mumbled. She then took her right hand thumb and bit it until blood was drawn. Mayumi took her now bloody thumb and dragged it across the scribbled on paper.

"_**Oh great god of summer breeze, fulfill my desires and leave no dream untouched!" **_Mayumi said in an ancient Latin- like language. Amazingly, a large feathered serpent with a sharp beak appeared out of thin air.

_"What have you called me for Mayumi- ssssan…" the_ serpent hissed in a light and female like voice.

"Transport Akio, Kenta and I to the order of the true cross HQ!" Mayumi ordered the feathered snake.

"Hai." Said the serpent. The feathered snake now started to slither to where Mayumi, Akio and Kenta were at and started to coil around them. . As the feathered serpent coiled around Mayumi and her unconscious comrades, Mayumi looked at her comrade Yukio as he battled the evil demon that neither Akio, Kenta nor herself could defeat. Only Yukio was left to fight it. As the demon snake covered Mayumi's sight of Yukio, she heard the evil demon that was attacking Yukio.

"Where is he!" the monster moaned. Drool splattered everywhere from his fanged mouth.

"Where is the Blue Flamed Knight?" Mayumi could hear a shocked gasp come from Yukio.

"Nii- sa-." Said Yukio. These were the last words Mayumi heard from Yukio before the feathered serpent coiled around Akio, Kenta and herself and transported them to the Order of the True Cross HQ at True Cross academy.

Soon, about 10 or 15 exorcists were interrogating Mayumi about the fight with the evil demon that was supposedly a "familiar" of some sort and that it's master had died. Akio and Kenta slowly began to wake up, and then wincing in pain from the bruises and cuts that riddled their bodies.

"What happened?..." said both exorcists as they were being patched up by Doctors. A young girl with blond hair applied special plant mixtures to their wounds before bandaging the rest of their bodies up. She smiled awkwardly with here brown eye's looking at Kenta's silver ones. He could tell she had cried not too long ago because her eyes were red and puffy.

"You were attacked by the now feral familiar of recently deceased Third First Class Exorcist Riku Yamamoto." She said. "Your comrade transported you, your friend over there, and herself over her by orders from Okumura- sensei…" The blond girl now began to quietly cry again. Kenta noticed the white shirt and grey skirt uniform that the young blond was wearing.

"Do you go to the cram school at True Cross Academy?" asked Kenta. The girl wiped her eyes and weakly smiled.

"Yes. My name is Sheimi Moriyama, exwire." Sheimi answered.

"Oh… Moriyama- san?" asked the man sitting next to Kenta, Akio

"H- hai."

"Do you know were Yukio- Sama is?" Now Sheimi really started to cry.

"Y- Yukio- sensei is… is… is missing."

"M- missing? But I thought…," Kenta started to look around franticly, searching for something. "Where's Mayumi?"

"Mayumi- Sama is being interrogated about the disappearance of Yukio Okumura." Sheimi sniffled. Suddenly Kenta shot up out of bed, despite her wounds, and walked as fast as her damaged body could go.

"Nee- chan!" she called out to her big sister Mayumi. "Nee- chan, where are you?" Kenta saw a group of exorcists huddled around a small table. _Nee- chan! _She hobbled over to the huddled group of exorcists with Sheimi close behind her.

"Kenta- Sama! Please stop, your wounds aren't fully healed yet." Sheimi yelled. Kenta pushed through the men and women in black overcoats until she was up front and staring at her sister Mayumi.

"Kenta?" Mayumi said surprised. Kenta was on the verge of tears.

"Nee- chan!" Kenta cried joyfully.

"Kenta!" said Sheimi as she pushed her way through the exorcists.

"Sorry… gomennasai…" she mumbled as she nudged each person. As Sheimi finally reached Kenta, an old looking man with an exorcist uniform man slammed his fist on the table.

"URESAI!" he yelled fiercely. "Mayumi, you were about to tell us what happened?"

"Hai. Akio, Kenta, Yukio- Sama and I were walking back to HQ after we had just finished an exorcism. As we were walking, a young boy, about the age of 8, ran up to us crying.

'_My mom! Something took my mom! Please help!'_

"Then the boy started to run away. We followed him until we cam to a dead end street. That's when _it _happened. The boy was standing with his back facing us, crying.

'_Where's your mother?'_ I asked. He didn't answer. I started to walk up to him, but Yukio suddenly pulled me back. Soon, the boy slowly turned his head and looked back at us. But it wasn't the boy. Uh… I mean, it was the same boy who led us to the dead end but, _it_ wasn't a boy, not anymore. Well anyway, the _boy _looked backed at us with deep crimson eyes and a deranged smile.

'_Do you know were she is?_'

'_Kuso!'_ Yukio yelled.

"The boy started to transform into a demon. A tail sprouted from his lower back, claws, horns, fangs… But the strange thing about it was that there was a large hole where his heart should have been…"

"What?" yelled the senior exorcist in surprise. "An actual hole?"

"Yes… Anyway, the boy had a hole in his chest. Completely hollow. Then Yukio took out one of his holy water bombs and threw it at the boy… at the demon, and shot it. The holy water barely worked, but it did piss the demon off. The demon then opened its mouth really big, and began collecting a large mass of red energies until it formed a sphere. And then, he shot a large beam of energy straight towards us. Yukio and I jumped out of the way, but Akio and Kenta were too slow. The blast rendered them unconscious. After that, Yukio- Sama and I fought the demon _If you call shooting the thing but it having no effect on it fighting…_ for about an hour, barely holding it back. Pretty soon, we were almost out of bullets and holy water. When I ran out of bullets, I tried to say a demons fatal verse, nothing happened. Yukio- Sama still had some bullets left and was still fighting. He then ordered me to take Akio and Kenta with me to True Cross HQ and report the incident." Mayumi sighed gloomily and stared at her scratched up hands.

The senior exorcist paced back and forward in the small space he was in. All the exorcists that surrounded the table were now chattering and whispering about the incident with the strange demon and the disappearance of Yukio Okumura.

"He's probably dead." A girl exorcist with a small brown ponytail said.

"Maybe the demon kidnapped him." Whispered a boy exorcist with short black hair.

"He might have ran off some where and is really injured." Murmured a bald exorcist with small half- moon spectacles. After a minute or two of whispering, silence once again, ruled the air.

"Ok. Is there anything else that you remember Mayumi? Something the demon or Yukio said?" the senior exorcist asked. Mayumi thought for a bit, making the tension rise.

"Yeah, there is." Everybody was dead silent, waiting desperately to hear Mayumi speak. "Before my familiar transported my comrades and I here, I heard the demon say something.

'_Where is he? Where is the Blue Flamed Knight?' _the demon said. And then right after that Yukio yelled: _Nii- san!_ I think…" Everyone was now chattering like girls on a schoolyard until one brown eyed blond girl yelled.

"You mean Rin?"


End file.
